Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to a housing and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a housing having a plurality of covers and an image forming apparatus incorporating the housing.
Discussion of the Background Art
Related-art image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, facsimile machines, printers, and multifunction peripherals (MFP) having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile, plotter, and other functions, typically form an image on a recording medium according to image data by electrophotography.
A laser printer, as one example of such image forming apparatuses, includes a body having a rectangular box shape. The body accommodates various processing devices, such as a photoconductive drum, a charger, a developing device, a transfer device, and a fixing device, which are supported by a frame.
A front cover that is also used as a bypass sheet feeder (e.g., a bypass tray) and is openable and closable covers a front of the body. A left side cover and a right side cover cover a left side and a right side of the body, respectively. A rear cover covers a rear of the body. A top cover covers a top of the body. The front cover, the left side cover, the right side cover, and the rear cover serve as exterior covers. An attachment is molded with a lower rear end of the right side cover. The attachment is bent inward perpendicularly relative to a surface of the right side cover. The right side cover includes a rectangular opening through which an operator accesses an inside of the body. An auxiliary cover covers the opening.
The plurality of exterior covers that covers the body may include a first exterior cover, a second exterior cover, and a third exterior cover. An attachment position where the first exterior cover is attached to the second exterior cover may be different from an attachment position where the third exterior cover is attached to the first exterior cover. Accordingly, dimensional tolerances may accumulate, causing difficulty in placing the second exterior cover at a predetermined position. Consequently, the plurality of exterior covers may not be positioned precisely.